Catalyst
by tiger002
Summary: No matter how hard we try, sometimes there is just no escape.


**A/N: I think this is the first time I've started and finished a story all in one night. It might not be as good as some of my others, but I'm happy with it. The original story line was going to be several chapters longer, so some things might be confusing but I hope you can fill in the blanks and if not tell me in a review and I'll explain it to you.**

**Thanks to WoundedHearts and Wyntirsno for betaing. Also thanks to WaldoJeffers for telling me I should write something like this… Enjoy and please review**

'_God save us everyone,  
Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?  
For the sins of our hand  
The sins of our tongue  
The sins of our father  
The sins of our young…'_

A flash of lightning ricochets across the night skies above, briefly illuminating the face of my brother lying below me. For those brief seconds I could clearly see the terror and fear in his face instead of just the cries of pain escaping his mouth. I can't believe everything that brought us here, I should have known better though, but in the end, I couldn't do anything to stop them. If Cody hadn't shown up when he did, I'd be dead.

Instead, my foolishness might very well cost Cody his life. I can't let that happen though, we've been through so much with each other so I can't let that end now.

"We'll get you out of here," I say bending down to his level, taking off my white t-shirt and using it to apply pressure to the bullet wound in his chest to stop or at least slow the bleeding. I don't know anything about medicine or the human body, but there has to be something more I can do to help him.

"Don't worry about it Zack," Cody says softly coughing up more blood which is quickly washed away by the pouring rain.

"What do you mean don't worry about it?" I scream, just over the sound of a roll of thunder in the distance.

"Zack, I can hardly breathe," he says faintly, "I know at least one of my legs is broken so I can't run. You have to get out of here while you still can."

"I will, and I'm taking you with me. Can you walk on your good leg at least?" I can't just leave Cody here, after all we've been through I just can't. It's not just because it's my fault he was shot. After these past few months of hell, I know I'd die if I didn't have Cody with me.

"I don't know; it just hurts so bad." Another lightning bolt quakes across the sky and I can see the water pouring down my brother's face. I don't know if it's from the rain or his tears but from the shakiness in his voice, I can only guess it is a mixture of both.

"We can't just sit here in the rain though," I say gently wrapping my arm around his chest to carefully pull him to his feet so we can continue walking through the alley. I hear him gasp in pain as I lift him, likely the bullet imbedding itself deeper in his lung. He begins whimpering in pain. His head leans over my shoulder and I can feel a mix of the cold rain and his warm tears coating it.

"Hang on buddy," I say gently placing one foot in front of the other trying to pull us both forward. I can hardly imagine anyone would be awake at four in the morning, but I have to try to find someone. If only I still had my cell phone I could call for help, but it's too late for that now.

I feel Cody trying to move his good leg to help me move forward, but I can tell it's taking everything he has to continue. I nearly slip in a puddle as I press forward, though I stumble for a few steps while still holding Cody behind me and keep walking through the alley.

Voices ring out in the distance breaking me out of the concentration of the endless march through the alley, and for a moment, my heart is filled with joy. Someone will find us and we'll all be okay. They can get Cody to the hospital and save him and then we can get far away from here and never have to worry about them again.

"Hear that buddy, we're almost safe."

"Zack…it's them," he says, using everything he has to whisper each word.

I focus on the noises for a second and realize he's right. I'd recognize Damon's voice anywhere; they are coming and if they find us, there is no way I can get us out of here safely.

"Zack, just leave me here, I'm going to die anyway, but you can get away if you don't have to protect me."

"Cody, there is no way I'm leaving you. I don't care how many of them there are, I'll protect you no matter what, I promise."

"Such a brave promise, I wonder if you can keep it."

I look up as a flash of lightning descends illuminating the streets like the light of day, and I can see his face perfectly. His short black hair, the cruel sick smile, and the scar just above his right cheekbone from my knife made him impossible to forget.

"You bastard!" I yell, wanting to lunge after him but I know I can't let go of my brother.

"Tough words for a dumb ass little brat. I'm quite impressed that you'd come so close to killing me. You were too weak though and had to have your little brother still save you. I wonder, is he still alive? It looks like it; such a stubborn bunch you are. Oh well, just like your dad, it's time for both of you to die."

"Don't let him beat you," I hear Cody whisper in my ear. He's right, after all.

"Will you be okay for a minute?" I ask, knowing what I have to do. All I have to do is take him down then I can get Cody out of this mess.

He nods his head against my shoulder and I gently set Cody down, propping his back up against the brick wall of the building. As I pull away, I can see the agonizing breathes he's taking, I'll make sure Damon pays for what he did.

I turn to face the most evil person on the planet and run at him. He just smirks as my fist collides into his face and sends him flying back and landing in a large puddle. He gets up though, unfazed by the blood that must be pouring down his face. Another flash of lightning illuminates the dark streets and I see why he is so unfazed. The brief show of light reflects off the metal object in his hand, a gun, the same one he used to shoot Cody earlier.

Thinking he's going to use it to shoot me, my body freezes, however I see the pistol pointed in my brother's direction. "I wonder if he can take another bullet."

All the fear leaves my body.

All desire for revenge leaves my body.

All I care about now is saving Cody.

Hearing the safety on the gun click, I know there isn't much time. I rush at Damon knowing I have to do something to stop him. I can't let him hurt Cody again because of my weakness.

Before my fist can collide with the gun, he pulls the trigger.

I feel the bullet enter my stomach, and I cringe at the pain, but it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Instead, the adrenaline coursing through my veins is making me want to hurt him even more. I'm sure the pain will catch up to me in a moment, but for now, I don't give a damn.

I stumble slightly at being shot, but still manage to knock the gun away. I try running toward it, but he's faster and makes it to the gun before I can.

He doesn't hesitate in firing another round, which collides into my chest.

It feels like a train just collided into my chest and I am blown back onto the wet pavement below, my head bouncing against the hard surface. It feels like my hair is getting wetter from the inside out, but I know that is only blood. I try getting back up, but I can't move, it's like there is a building sitting on top of me.

"A couple bullets will solve any problem," he says to me before turning to Cody. "Look at what you're sacrifice got you," he says with a chuckle that makes me want to yank his intestines out through his throat. "Nothing but a dead brother." He fires too rounds, and through the pouring rain and vicious thunder, I swear I can hear my brother scream in terror. His body falls to the ground. Red rivers seep out from the holes in his body and cover the ground below. Seconds go by like hours as I watch his chest rise and fall for the last time, just waiting for one more breath to come, to show that he is still alive, to show that we can still get out of this.

I roll over on my chest and try to crawl over to him, hoping without hope that there is something I can do. I manage to make my way over him though my vision is starting to fade. I lift my hand to his neck, just praying for a pulse, however I'm not surprised to find nothing.

Two more gunshots ring out and I feel my lungs being torn to shreds. There isn't any pain like the other wounds; everything just starts fading. I can't breathe, my limbs are frozen, I don't even feel the water covering my body in its cool soothing blanket.

So this is what it's like to die? It isn't so bad after all; at least I'll be with you again soon Cody.

'_Like memories in cold decay  
Transmissions echoing away  
Far from the world of you and I  
Where oceans bleed into the sky'_

_Catalyst, Linkin Park_


End file.
